lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Guilmon
'Hell Guilmon ' I was a very big Digimon fan, I had a lot of the toys, games, even plushies. But I still haven't seem to get enough. I was happy with my collection, however I didn't have one of the most fun Digimon games out of all, "Digimon Rumble Arena". The game was very fun and had a great display of characters to play as. I looked eagerly on Ebay to see if I could find it, and I did.The picture was the cartridge of the game, and it costs $0.99, no shipping. It had no description about it. I was pretty fond of the price, so I bid on it, I put $1.00 for it because it was such a cheap price for an old Playstation game. Luckily nobody bid on it so I had the chance of getting it. A day and a half later I received the package that held the game cartridge inside. I took the package to my dining room and started opening the package. I started cutting the tape off the box with my scissors. Then I opened the package, and there was the cartridge just like on the picture. I was very excited about it, so then I went to my room, turned on the Playstation and slipped the disc out of the cartridge into the disc tray and waited for the game to load to the menu. The game was loading for like a minute or so then it went to the menu where Guilmon would say the title of the game, I hit start and went to the main menu. When the game loaded, it showed the characters that you first begin with when you first play it, and I saw Calumon at the top telling me to pick my favourite Digimon, which was Guilmon, so I went over Guilmon's picture when all of a sudden Calumon's face begin to frown in a sad way. I thought it was strange, so I decided to go over the other characters pictures to check if Calumon would have the expression on the other Digimon. I went over Patamon's picture and Calumon's face was normally smiling like it was suppose to, then I went over Gabumon, who was my second favourite, and Calumon's face was still smiling like usual. I thought it was just some glitch so I went over to Guilmon again and Calumon's face turned to a frown again, I got a little stressed after that, so I sighed and just chose him anyways. It loaded to the first stage and it chose for me to fight Renamon. As soon as the game said "rumble" I button mashed the attack buttons a lot but Renamon was kicking my ass 5 seconds after it started, I started using special moves like the "Pyro Sphere" and "Rock Breaker" but nothing I tried worked. As soon as my health bar was depleted to a pinch left, suddenly, the screen went to static. It was like that for 1 minute or so then it went back to the game. Guilmon and Renamon were just standing there, doing nothing. Then the screen went static again, it switched back and forth, game, then static. Over and over until it stopped to the game again, but I was shocked to see that the background of the stage was pitch black. Blood was everywhere on the walls and floors, there was bones scattered across the stage as if dipped in blood. But, I looked over to Guilmon to see a terrible sight. Guilmon's color scheme was switched around, he was now black with red in different areas, his eyes were blood red and so was his claws. Renamon suddenly lunged at Guilmon to throw a punch, but then Guilmon randomly teleported behind Renamon without me hitting any buttons. Then Guilmon used Pyro Sphere, but he said it in a deep, demonic voice. Once the blast hit Renamon, she engulfed in a giant flame. Renamon screamed in pain as she was burning in the scorching fire, then Guilmon started laughing with a passion in a demonic voice once more. Then the giant flame went out, and the only thing you could see of Renamon was her burnt corpse lying on the floor of the stage. The game then said I won. In shock, I quickly backed out to the main menu. I was breathing heavily for 5 minutes asking myself, " What the hell just happened?" The game went to the main menu, I slowly hit the start button on arcade again. It was loading, once it went to the character select, I saw that Calumon's face was in tears of sadness. I looked at Calumon with a strange look on my face. Then Calumon kept saying "Please, no more, please stop, mercy!" I looked over to Renamon's picture, and it was covered in blood red, saying I couldn't select her. I looked at Guilmon's picture, he looked like he did in the first stage, black and red, blood red eyes and claws. I went over Guilmon and Calumon said, "NO! PLEASE!" in more tears. I stared at the screen in puzzled look on my face, I hit the button to go back to the menu, but it didn't work. The only button I could press was the select button, I couldn't move or nothing. And the most thing that was horrifying, was the fact that I was on Guilmon's picture. I slowly hit select on my controller to see what would happen. Then Calumon said, "you doomed us all..." I looked at the screen to notice it went to the first stage, it was pitch black with nothing in it but the black Guilmon and to my shock, Gabumon. I didn't want to look, but I had to see what would happen. I moved Guilmon towards Gabumon, then Gabumon used his special move, "Blue Blaster" but then Guilmon teleported behind Gabumon. I tried to move Guilmon away, but Guilmon had a mind of his own. Then Guilmon used Rock Breaker toward Gabumon. Then all of a sudden Gabumon exploded in a giant bloody explosion. Gabumon's arms, legs, and head then landed on the ground covered in blood. The game said I won again, I went back to the main menu again. I started rubbing my eyes to see if I saw that correctly. I hit arcade again wondering why this is happening. As soon as it went to the character selection Calumon was not there, I looked over at Gabumon's picture to see that is was blood covered like Renamon's picture, but what freaked me out the most is that all of the other Digimon's pictures were blank, nothing but white. I couldn't go over them, the only thing I saw was the black Guilmon's picture. It didn't say his name right instead of saying Guilmon, it said, " l l e h Guilmon ", which I noticed backwards said, "hell Guilmon". Written by Shadowmark114 Category:Vidya games Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Cliche Madness Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki